


Royal Pains

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mutual Pining, sehun is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Jongin is the royal guard assigned to watch over the bratty Prince Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 203
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Royal Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks Challenge #6: Rise of Kingdoms!

The crown prince, Jongin thinks, is pretty even when pissed. Sehun’s blond hair is as radiant as the golden crown on his head. His eyes, though brimmed with annoyance, are an ardent dark brown. He truly is a sight to behold.

They are currently seated in the lounge area in the prince’s lavish chambers. Jongin sits across from him, back straight and gaze attentive as Sehun speaks.

“I can not believe the nerve of that man,” Sehun spits. “Who is he to tell me what to do?”

“Your father is the high king of Elyxion, my prince,” Jongin reminds gently. He has long learned that using anything other than patience and gentleness when dealing with the prince only made things more difficult.

Sehun scowls at him, a sour expression on his handsome face. “So? That doesn't mean he isn't an ass.”

Jongin represses the urge to sigh. Sehun’s sharp tongue and colourful language had gotten him into trouble more times than Jongin could count. How could he even keep track when he was present for all the times Sehun got reprimanded for talking back or saying something rude?

How a pretty face like Sehun’s could hold such a filthy mouth is beyond Jongin. But perhaps that is one of the reasons why he finds him so charming.

Speaking of that mouth...

“And then father tells me I must be cordial with the prime minister— which is bogus if you ask me. The man not only looks like a horse but smells like one too,” Sehun rants in distaste.

“Your father wants you to build strong alliances, my prince,” Jongin placates. “You may not agree with his majesty all the time but please try to see where he is coming from.”

Had Jongin said something like that a year ago, Sehun would have demanded he get fired. Now, Sehun only pouts, the way he does when he knows Jongin has a point but he won’t admit it out loud.

“It is unfair,” Sehun frowns. “There are thousands of farmers starving in the provinces, but my father and his court refuse to let me provide aid. They are more concerned with lining their pockets than actually serving the people. I detest them, Jongin. I really do.”

Jongin offers him a wan smile. While his prince had a reputation for being prickly and cold, moments such as these show how pure his heart is. Oh how Jongin wishes Sehun would let everyone else see this side of him as well.

“You will make a fine king one day, your highness,” Jongin says.

A slight curl of a lip, gone as quickly as it appears. Sehun leans back in his chair to extend his legs and place his feet on Jongin’s lap. Jongin unties the laces of his boots and pulls them off without having to be told.

“Give me a foot massage,” the prince orders. Jongin doesn’t miss the way Sehun deliberately nudges his socked foot against his crotch. He had been doing that a lot as of late— instigating touches that lingered too long to be accidental or platonic.

Jongin never pushes him away, though. If anything, the way he gazes at Sehun as he pulls off his socks and starts kneading at his skin only stokes the fire growing between them.

♔ ♔

Jongin is dutifully standing at his station, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword, when a loud crash reverberates from inside Sehun’s chambers.

“Jongin! Get in here!” Sehun’s panicked voice calls through the double doors. Jongin doesn’t waste a second before springing to action. He kicks open the doors and draws his sword, ready to apprehend whatever threat there might be.

Sehun’s cry for help made Jongin fear for the worst. His paranoid mind could not help but conjure images of an assassin breaking into Sehun’s quarters, or a traitor holding him hostage.

But there isn’t any threat. No assassin. No traitor with a knife to Sehun’s throat. There is only Sehun, laying in bed with nothing but white silk sheets covering his privates.

“Your highness,” Jongin gapes, whipping his head around the room for any trace of danger. Pieces of a flower vase lie on the floor beside the bedside table, but by the looks of things, Sehun probably knocked the vase down himself. “Is everything alright?”

“Jongin,” Sehun says, voice thick and heavy as he peers at Jongin. He brings his hand to his crotch, giving it a squeeze through the sheets. A low whine escapes his throat, and Jongin tries his hardest not to stare at Sehun’s figure. “I need you.”

“Do you feel ill, my prince?” Jongin asks, feeling blood rush to his groin when Sehun crosses his legs, the sheets falling with the movement and exposing more of his milky skin. “I can summon the healers if—”

“—Oh shut up, you dolt,” Sehun spits. “How dare you entice me in my dreams and not be in my bed when I wake up?”

Jongin blinks, unsure if he quite heard right. “My apologies, your highness,” he rasps, for lack of anything better to say.

Sehun scoffs. “Come here and make it up to me then.”

Jongin gulps. His feet seem to move on their own as his knees hit the plush mattress. Head spinning, he crawls over to the prince, who wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist to pull him closer.

Only when they are chest to chest, so close that Jongin can smell the rosewater and sandalwood on Sehun’s skin, does he remember how to breathe. He has never been this aroused in his entire life, has never craved anything more than Sehun’s warmth against his own.

“Your highness,” Jongin gasps when Sehun pushes their groins together. He can hardly hold back his moan when his cock, erect and tenting through his pants, rubs against Sehun’s bare bottom.

“Ravish me, Jongin,” Sehun says, guiding Jongin’s hand to his ass. “Make me yours.”

Now who is Jongin to refuse an order from his prince?

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
